Final Fantasy XII: A Wordless Emotion
by Chukapi
Summary: BalthierxFran. A short yet sweet story of a disasterous event occuring for the two Sky Pirates, yet it is through this occurence that they realise there is more than just material things to make two eternally happy. May in future write a story sequel.


FFXII: A Wordless Emotion

(Author's Note: I do not in any way own the FFXII characters or any content of FFXII. It is all rightfully owned by Square Enix. However, the story belongs to me.

Thank you very much, and enjoy.)

Strewn amidst the thickened woodland it lay in shambles; truly an unexpected providence for such a glorious and magnificent creation, customized to the utmost perfection of its kind; and while emblazing all surrounding objects, the wreckage of this manufacture once full of elegance and finesse, hardly shared its flame singly with that encircling it. The hue of its embodiment embraced the atmosphere gently, tinting its tinge a brutal burgundy like a lake of luxury receiving a drop of blood; even now the sky ceased mirroring the many unseen seas from where it obtained the exquisite cerulean shade it eternally bore. Instead it altered to the new craze: a cruel crimson colour, upon spark of the emergent blazes.

Yet to bear knowledge so painful, for all this under natural law to occur: the horrific yet astonishing events of present were truly a crushing experience. The splendorous and sublime Strahl had sunk from the sea of sky overhead, by means of which were unknown to the dashing and illustrious Sky Pirate Balthier and his lovely astute Viera partner, Fran. Her intelligence surpassed even the eldest of the wise and the wiser of the eldest, her wisdom certainly far greater than one word is expressively capable, is a just description for such a silent blossom as she. Concurrently her amiable partner seemed...the lesser intellect of the duo, yet his manly charm failed not once to somehow rescue them from even the most complex of quandaries.

Only short moments prior, the two Sky Pirates had opted (with little other choice) to squirm out from amidst the rubble before gravity fulfilled its purpose and crushed them both beneath the gradually descending steel Airship rubble, incredibly dirty as the ground was (much to Balthier's charming obligations and Fran's strict yet sweet commands). They thankfully made escape unharmed, simply stood observing said state, traumatized by said calamity and hopelessly containing their disbelief within, almost like an adult's way of closing one's eyes to wish the nightmare be-gone. Yes, this occurrence left both Sky varmints gaping flabbergast like a fish out of water, relentlessly attempting to breathe.

Never in their lives did they predict such a predicament, never in their lives had they foreseen the fall of their stupendous vessel of the skies in such a manner, such a manner as catastrophic as this.

It seemed the end of the two's career as stood glaring at their once splendid sky ship now left in ruins, they both shook their heads cynically. They were now a considerable distance from the wreckage, so not to get caught in any unexpected explosions. The two (ironically for the situation) stood in casual manners and both bore likeness expressions: a creased forehead and expanded eyes while their jaws loosely dangled from their head like a ragdoll, completing their dazed demeanours. The smaller yet perhaps more debonair of the two (who seemed totally oblivious to the fact his attire was terribly tattered and dreadfully dirty) appeared the most dumbfounded and gutted of the pair, watching horrifically as his masterpiece burned to ashes before his very eyes.

Ceasing her distressed gawks, the poised and picturesque Viera Fran was first to alter her posture, shifting formerly locked eyes onto her charismatic partner, who in turn responded with pleading and desperate eyes. Almost like a young orphan child left uncared for on the busiest streets of London during the most snowy winter nights, with pale, skeletal hands clutched to a tattered hat, forever outstretched in plea for charity. The Sky Pirate of marvel seemed to anxiously search the delicate, intellectual Viera he knew all too well at present for an uplifting answer -- anything to raise his dampened spirits.

Yet he received none, and nothing but a pair of elegant yet emotionless eyes glared back at him.

The Viera concluded this strange fete of exchanging emotions, elusively fluttering her head in a way such that her hair followed suit, causing it to gently wave fleetingly in the swift yet smooth gust of wind swishing by which certainly sent chills up the thin apparel of them both.

The words uttered subsequently from the Viera's delicate lips sent a shiver up the buccaneer's backbone, perpetually plaguing him even in that one moment:

"It is the end of the sublimed Strahl _now_, is it not?"

He felt the inside of him twist from a multitude of mixed feeling: pain, anguish, fear, anxiety and mostly sorrow. Yet a new feeling emerged within him and he couldn't quite make out what it absolutely, positively was. Yet despite it all, despite all the uncertainty, he knew it made him feel warm every time he eyed his Viera companion in such a way that her returned stare was a friendly one, filled with repose.

The two warmly smiled at one another and (although somewhat reluctantly due to embarrassment) gently embraced, in a sweet embrace where the two felt safe and without loss despite the most, perhaps, largest loss both would ever have to experience – no...

"There's only one thing greater than the _sublimed Strahl_ I may lose now..." the Sky Pirate muttered behind the tight yet tender swathe of his Viera partner, still with that noticeable tone of wit.

Closing her eyes, which sent a soundless tear down her taintless cheek, she smiled; "Nothing lasts forever, my sweet Balthier..." she whispered.

Yes, nothing lasts forever, nothing except for a true bond between two, even two of whose wordless emotions are silently shared; even for a Hume and a Viera.


End file.
